


you love that i love too fast

by toomuchtequila



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtequila/pseuds/toomuchtequila
Summary: just seungyoun admiring wooseok,while fucking him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 49





	you love that i love too fast

**Author's Note:**

> vvv short bc i just really miss seungseok :(( plus i just wanted to write about seungseok having sex lmAO

_seungyoun thought he was beautiful._

his pale skin was full of reddish and blueish marks from his neck to his chest, his big doe eyes were full of tears as they looked up at him, cheeks flushed red from the warmth of the room, pink lips trembling from pleasure, too much pleasure. wooseok's dainty hands gripped on the bed sheets tighter as seungyoun continued to thrust into him. faster. harder. only a few minutes after, seungyoun had the smaller boy wreathing and babbling under him. wooseok's moans only encouraged the older boy to go faster, pushing him to his limit. he arched his back as waves of pleasure flowed through his body, seungyoun's name spilling out like a mantra from his mouth. he peppered soft kisses on wooseok's neck as they came down from their high. seungyoun lifted his head a little to look at the younger boy. his brown hair was a mess, tears streaming down his face, lips swollen, and eyes barely open from being so fucked out.

_once again, seungyoun thought wooseok was beautiful._


End file.
